Micro-Changers
Micro-Changers are Transformers Kreon minifigures that are packaged without additional pieces to build a separate model; unlike kreon-only sets in other sub-lines, these kreons are designed to be put together in two or more ways. They are available in individually-packaged blind bag sets that include parts to rebuild the kreon in a "vehicle mode" or "beast mode" configuration, as well as the Combiners series, which include four unique kreons and parts to build a larger minifigure using pieces from all the included kreons. As the first series of blind-bagged kreons to be produced, Micro-Changers added a major element of collectability to Kre-O. The completely opaque blind bags indicate that any one of 6-12 kreons is contained inside, and buyers who are not able to inspect the package carefully can expect a random kreon. However, each package is also stamped with a unique code number indicating its contents, and checking these numbers will reveal which kreon is meant to be inside. On the "Preview Series" bags, this code was stamped in black ink on the front of the package, near the bottom; all the waves after that had the code embossed without ink on the back of the bag. However, it was reported that beginning with Series 6 (AoE Series 2), the packages no longer had serial numbers to indicate which figure was inside. Sets Preview Series (A2034) *Crankstart (21451 0) *Scorponok (21451 1) * Waspinator (21451 2) * Spinister (21451 7) *Galvatron (21451 8) * Sunstorm (21451 9) Series 1 * Singe (22851 40) * Inferno (22851 41) * Springer (22851 42) * Warpath (22851 43) * Quickslinger (22851 44) * Rampage (22921 45) * Insecticon (22921 46) * Blast Off (22921 47) * Hook (22921 48) * Dirge (22921 49) * Airachnid (22921 50) * Bludgeon (22921 51) Series 2 * Bulkhead (22851 66) * Hardshell (22851 67) * Blight (22851 68) * Arcee (22851 69) * Acid Wing (22851 70) * Vehicon (22851 71) * Scourge (22851 72) * Powerglide (22851 73) * Perceptor (22851 74) * Lugnut (22851 75) * Hoist (22851 76) * Groove (22851 77) Series 3 * Nosecone (22851 50) * Thrust (22851 51) * Nemesis Prime (22851 52) * Ramjet (22851 53) * Huffer (22851 54) * Kickback (22851 55) * Long Haul (22851 56) * Guzzle (22851 57) * Sharkticon (22851 58) * Cheetor (22851 59) * Beachcomber (22851 60) * Seawing (22851 61) Series 4 * Alpha Trion ' (22851 33)' * Barrage (22851 34) * Brawn (22851 35) * Cyclonus (22851 36) * Demolishor (22851 37) * Iceberg (22851 38) * Kup (22851 39) * Rhinox (22851 40) * Rodimus (22851 41) * Sandstorm (22851 42) * Slipstrike (22851 43) * Brake-Neck (22851 44) Series 5 (Age of Extinction Series 1) *Fangwolf (40551 46) *Highbrow (40551 51) *Jarugar (40551 52) *Jetwash (40551 53) *Mindswipe (40551 49) *Misfire (40551 47) *Nightbeat (40551 50) *Silversnout (40551 56) *Skrapnel (40551 45) *Torosaur (40551 55) *Trypticon (40551 48) *Wingspan Hawk (40551 54) Age of Extinction Collection 2 Beginning with this series, no serial numbers are embossed on the packaging to indicate which figure is inside. This assortment was originally slated to be a ToysЯUs exclusive, but US stores dropped the line before its release. It was still available in Canada, Australia and Chinese/Asian markets. In 2015, the Collection appeared in US Dollar Tree stores, with a price tag of a whopping $1 a pop. They didn't last long. *Decepticon Runamuck *Fuselage *Autobot Gears *Frostbite *Autobot Seaspray *Trailbreaker *Decepticon Blackarachnia *Skimmer *Decepticon Skalor *Sunstreaker *Scattershot *Autobot Wheelie Micro-Changers Combiners Micro-Changers are Transformers Kreon minifigures that are packaged with additional pieces to build a separate model; unlike kreon-only sets in other sub-lines, these kreons are designed to be put together in two or more ways. They are available in individually-packaged blind bag sets that include parts to rebuild the kreon in a "vehicle mode" or "beast mode" configuration, as well as the Combiners series, which include four unique kreons and parts to build a larger minifigure using pieces from all the included kreons. As there are currently over fifty in just the blind bag waves, they have been sorted over to their own article. External Links Micro-Changer Collection 1 on TakaraTomy's Kre-O website Micro-Changers on TFWiki, the Transformers Wiki Category:Transformers Category:Kreons Category:Micro-Changers